El sentir de Mandos
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Tan solo una persona ha logrado agitar el corazón de Mandos, tanto como para cambiar el destino. Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de J.R.R. Tolkien.


_Este fic participa en el Reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del foro "El Poney Pisador"._

* * *

**El sentir de Mandos.**

"Soy demasiado consciente de todo".

Se sorprendió diciéndose en voz alta estas palabras y rápidamente miró en derredor por si Vairë se hallaba cerca. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y volviendo a abrirlos: incontables tragedias habían acontecido desde que Eru Ilúvatar hubiera colocado a los Valar en Arda, y todas y cada una de ellas habían sido pronosticadas por él mismo, algo que, suponía, no podía cambiar: tal era el deseo de Ilúvatar y el destino de todo lo que él había creado. Por eso era que ellos ni siquiera tenían una conciencia propia, sino que, de alguna manera, eran piezas de un juego al que solo jugaba el Creador de todo.

Sin embargo, aquel que vela por las almas de los muertos experimentó una vez un sentimiento distinto, algo que lo conmovió y que agitó los cimientos de su corazón. Fue aquella vez, cuando el alma de una desolada Lúthien Tinúviel se presentó ante él. Las estrellas que Varda colocara otrora en el cielo brillaban incombustibles, y unos suaves pasos resonaron en la sala, lo que llamó la atención de Námo, sentado como estaba en su silla de piedra y con los pensamientos siempre puestos en Arda. La figura que se aproximaba pronto se paró frente a él y, retirando su capucha para descubrirse, se arrodilló a sus pies.

En cuanto la tuvo delante y posó sus ojos en los de ella pudo comprobar el tormento que había experimentado, el dolor reflejado en aquel rostro tan bello. Una terrible pérdida la había hecho padecer de una manera tal que había terminado con su vida y, lejos de apaciguarse en aquellas estancias y buscar el reposo, aquella alma estaba inquieta, agitada. Y enseguida Námo supo por qué.

\- Beren -Dijo Lúthien con una voz triste pero hermosa-. Deseo verle.

Conocía a Beren. Un Hombre que hacía no mucho tiempo que reposaba en sus estancias, un alma que pareciera esperar impaciente por algo. Intranquilo, vagaba por la inmensidad de sus aposentos con la mirada perdida y, seguramente, la mente enfocada en otro lugar. Y ese lugar era Lúthien, sin duda. No podía comprender un amor de tal envergadura entre dos seres, hijos ambos de Ilúvatar, pero tan distintos al fin y al cabo. Nacidos con destinos claramente separados desde el principio de los tiempos, Námo jamás hubiera imaginado que sus caminos se cruzarían para ir en una sola dirección.

\- Podrás hacerlo. Ahora estás a mi cuidado al igual que todas las almas que se separaron de sus cuerpos. Este es tu sitio así como el de Beren, pero tu destino es otro.

\- Lo conozco, así como que mi deseo de ir a Valinor no había sido tan vacuo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Námo se sorprendió, pues no esperaba tal respuesta. Estaba escrito que las almas de los elfos vivirían por siempre en Valinor, y no así las de los hombres. En ese instante Lúthien comenzó a entonar las estrofas más tristes que jamás hubieran resonado en las estancias, cargadas de un dolor que atravesó aquellos muros así como el mismo corazón de Mandos. Realmente sobrecogido por aquel canto lastimero, pudo comprender cuán grande era el deseo de Tinúviel por permanecer junto al ser amado hasta incluso después de la muerte, pero no estaba dispuesto a quebrantar los deseos de Eru. Sin embargo, cuando la voz de la dama dejó de cantar, pronunció las palabras que terminaron por convencer al aún receloso Vala.

\- Daría mi vida innumerables veces por el Hombre al que amo aun si tuviera que padecer mil y un pesares.

Námo sintió entonces la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla, de satisfacer el deseo que su corazón anhelaba. Miró las paredes de la fría estancia donde se hallaban, cubiertas con los tapices que con tanto ahínco tejía su esposa y que representaban el transcurrir del tiempo. ¿Sería capaz de cambiar el destino de aquellas pobres almas e, incluso, el de todos los que habitaban en Arda? Tras pensarlo un momento, y siempre con el beneplácito de Ilúvatar, de inmediato le propuso una solución.

\- Alcanzo a ver la pureza y la intensidad de tus sentimientos y me siento de verdad conmovido. Por eso es que te ofrezco la posibilidad de volver con Beren a la Tierra Media.

Los ojos de Lúthien se anegaron en lágrimas y, a la vez, parecieron iluminarse más que las estrellas al oír aquellas palabras.

\- Sin embargo, existe una condición: si regresas, serás mortal y morirás de nuevo, y tu alma no anhelará la belleza de Valinor. Pero tu vida estará posiblemente llena de más penas que alegrías. Ese es el destino de los Hombres y, si aceptas, el tuyo a partir de ahora.

\- Lo acepto.

La elfa respondió de inmediato sin un ápice de duda y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, y eso llenó a Námo de asombro aunque su duro rostro no mostrara emoción alguna. Por la grandeza de Eru, sabía que Lúthien y Beren tenían reservado un destino diferente al que les correspondería y que su descendencia sería la artífice de cosas grandes que aún estaban por ser predichas. Entonces Mandos invitó a aquella alma hermosa a reunirse con Beren, y él mismo fue testigo de aquel encuentro sabiendo que pronto volvería a verlos para que sus almas partieran de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión, juntas hacia el aciago sino de los Hombres.

Se frotó los ojos con brío intentando salir de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido, mientras los ligeros pasos de Vairë se aproximaban a él con un nuevo tapiz tejido con una laboriosidad digna de admirar, aunque sus pensamientos no se habían ido del todo de su cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan confuso como aquella vez ni el núcleo mismo de su ser tan turbado. Desde su trono de piedra recordó con calidez ese momento y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras observaba a su esposa, afanada ahora en la tarea de exponer su obra. De inmediato, sus ojos se posaron en las figuras de Lúthien y Beren, aquellos a quienes una vez hubiera concedido una segunda oportunidad por la gracia de Eru. Dos cuerpos ya sin vida, dos almas irremediablemente unidas.


End file.
